Velvet Voice
by KAHTz
Summary: Hisagi/Renji/Kira. A threesome in which Hisagi and Kira have the challenge of getting Renji off without touching him. Warnings for light bondage, denial and reiatsu play.


Haven't updated on here in forever! Sorry! This story was a gift for my friends birthday! But she said I could share it and I felt like I should~ It's pretty long but I think I'm gonna be lazy and throw it all up at once, better for you guys :P Anyway enjoy~

**Velvet Voice**

**Note: **This story is set in the verse of one of my roleplaying games, the characters have to have sex to earn chips which they use for money.

* * *

It's not like he'd asked for any special treatment, he never really did. Maybe that was the problem, because he never minded giving them all the attention, almost refused to let them take over. It was a need for dominance as much as it was a need to please and he'd thought he'd been pretty nice about it. If this was their idea of paying him back for a handful of thoughtful and good deeds though...well he might have to think some things over.

Based on the look that had been on his face, Kira hadn't been the mastermind behind this. Then again, he was done underestimating the blond. He coulda set this whole thing up, and it probably hadn't been hard for him to get Hisagi in on it. A few kisses, coy little pecks to his jaw and a hot tongue trailing his ear as he whispered all of the posibilities that came with torturing him like this. He'd never own up to it, never suck it up and say what he really wanted to do. He'd play through Hisagi, and get everything he wanted with those little blushes and heavy blue eyes and as much as he wanted to deny him just once, turn him around and tease the fuck outta him instead, he just couldn't do it. He wasn't the one with the hardened self control.

Maybe Hisagi hadn't really needed to be persuaded at all. Maybe it really was him who wanted to tease him and break him down like this. Maybe it was him trying to convince Kira with blunt suggestions and promises of what the blond could have if _he_ went through with it. Course Kira would say no, say he couldn't do something like that to Abarai-san because it was cruel. Would he have thought this was cruel? Bet all it took was Hisagi's lips around his cock to get him flushed and as willing to play as he would ever be.

Fuck both of 'em.

Course he'd let himself get caught up in this because he'd trusted they wouldn't do something like _this_ in the first place. Get him on the bed, fingers, tongues and hands and promise him everything _he_ could have. Only to take all the control that he'd worked so hard for away in the blink of an eye. He didn't mind switching it up every once in awhile, bottoming just to feel the stretch of Hisagi's cock filling him because his senpai always let go and played a little rough once he coaxed him into letting that professional exterior fall off. A few commands here and there never hurt anyone, but a stern expression was boring when he knew he could get him moaning and flushing and indulging in _him_.

That's what he'd been prepared to do this time. Submit for a round, please both of them at the same time. It was a nice little ego boost; watching them both come undone because of his body at almost the same instance. He'd gotten a little more than fucked over this time though, and he'd never been teased so hard. Hisagi had even gone so far as to prepare him fully, get him on his knees and thinking that he knew what was coming but then Kira's lips were on his, as needy as they'd ever been and hell if that hadn't been a professional kind'a distraction. They'd planned it though, he could tell. How long had they sat around talking about it? Before he'd even had time to properly respond to the kiss, Kira was casting the easiest kidou that he still hadn't managed to figure out, forcing his arms back and binding his hands behind his back. He hadn't been stupid enough to try and repel one of Izuru's spells, knowing he'd combust it or worse and he didn't want to think about what could be worse, but he'd been sure he coulda managed it.

His head had been turning around to glare at Hisagi quickly enough to miss Kira's murmered apology, too suspicious to even care about it. A hand had still been gripping at his hip, keeping him in place to make up for taking away his balace. He'd glanced back up at Kira as his head ended up in the blond's lap, thin fingers skimming through his hair as it'd fallen in front of his face. A groan and a curse had been muffled by the pale skin of Kira's thigh as Hisagi had slid two fingers back in instead of three, purposely missing that bundle of nerves inside just to keep him hanging. He'd known he was stretched enough, he'd told Hisagi that much a few minutes prior, so why the older man hadn't been sheathing himself in yet had been a mystery to him.

An annoyed "What the fuck are you doing?" hadn't been muffled the second time around as Hisagi had used that grip to pull him back in order to force him to sit, using his forced lack of balance against him. The words had been accompanied by a disapproving look from the blond now sitting in front of him, missed again by the redhead as he had attempted to turn his head, get a better look of what kind of expression Hisagi had been wearing. Whatever plans he'd had, had been quickly overruled by Hisagi's lips on his, so much different from Kira's but the moan that'd fallen from himself was no different. Another distraction? Or a small bit of mercy? When he'd felt Kira's hands on his thighs, spreading him he'd thought it might be the latter, but then Hisagi's hand had tangled up into his hair to keep him from looking and Kira's calves had come to sit up on his thighs and the blond was scooting closer. No mouth, no hands, no mercy. Kira had been settling himself close, their hips _almost_ touching; just another tease and the blonds feet had stretched far enough to settle comfortably on the bed behind him, in front of Hisagi's knees.

Hisagi had lost his breath first, and gave him the chance to turn and look at Kira. Their faces hadn't been as close as he'd expected, Kira was leaning back, supporting himself with his palms against the sheets. Their bodies had been close, but apart from the small push of Kira's legs down against his own there'd been no contact. Hisagi had moved back a bit, only his own shoulderblades touching the older mans chest. He'd let out an annoyed huff; an attempt to move that had only failed when he'd realized Kira's legs had been placed in order to keep him put. The blond hadn't smirked up at him, like he knew Hisagi had been doing behind his back, but there'd been no mistaking the hunger in his eyes. It was always there, the only way he could ever tell that Kira was turned on before any touching was happening. Well, touching _had_ happened, then it had stopped for whatever fucking reason.

He'd asked them to hurry the fuck up, to get on with whatever the hell they were planning on doing but the small shake of a head from Kira, the flash of a silent apology in his eyes accompanying the silence in the air had been answer enough, too bad it hadn't been a good one.

Hisagi had been silent for so long that his voice coming from behind had almost made him jump. A confession that a gag hadn't been part of the plan being murmered close to his ear. He'd twisted his head and had tried to get a look at Shuuhei, a firm glare set in place though it hadn't been used to full potential as it was impossible for him to fully turn his head wihtout turning his body. The result had been a sideways glance, perhaps more menacing than the full on glare should have been. He'd mouthed off for a few more minutes, fighting words with Hisagi who he probably should have recognized as his temporary captor and the one in charge but he wasn't about to take this shit from him. Kira had sat silent, his legs moving just slightly to tease his thighs as they'd argued.

This hadn't been what he'd wanted, yet here he was: hands bound, gag now in place and a blindfold quickly joining the list. He didn't need this teasing bullshit. His cock was already aching, already leaking as Kira continued to tease with just the smooth skin of his legs. He couldn't see, couldn't talk, couldn't touch or move or curse at them for being such bastards when he just wanted to cum.

"You ready?"

Hisagi. Then it'd been his idea, if he was giving the instructions it had been his idea right? Kira would lead his own operation, even if he was shy at times. He wasn't shy around them anymore, hardly, and not when it came to something like this. It had to be Hisagi. Kira didn't answer, and he couldn't see the small nod of his head or the slight twitch at the side of his lips that threatened to become a small smile laced with the knowledge of a few wicked ideas but it _had_ happened. His sense of hearing hadn't been taken away though, no earplugs or soundproof headphones. He was free to hear the shifting of the sheets as Hisagi and Kira both got a little more comfortable, free to hear the older mans breath beside his ear and free to hear the moan that spilled suddently from Kira's throat.

That had his attention, and he moved his head a little again, looking back at Hisagi reflexively even though it was clearly going to do him no good now. The hell were they doing that he couldn't see or feel? Another moan and his head snapped back to face Kira's direction, but still, he only saw the black of the cloth. He couldn't even see his friends outline, but he knew he was there. The blonds legs were still shifting slightly against his thighs as he seemed to squirm softly. He shut his eyes and stopped trying to see, just tried to hear. Hisagi's breath against his ear was distracting, and masking any other subtle sounds that may give him any kind of clue. And then there were words.

"Kira-" And he was so sure Hisagi was leaning in close on purpose, just to have his breath purposfully tickling him. Again Kira was silent, said nothing, he didn't know if Hisagi had given him a signal or a nod or anything like that, but the blond didn't say a thing. He did pick up on his breathing though. Kira's inhales were shaky, exhales harsher than usual. They had all been turned on before Hisagi had started playing whatever kind of fucked up game this was, least Kira got to have his fun resumed.

"How does it feel?" Renji kept his eyes closed, just listening to what ever sort of conversation they were about to have.

"That's a...stupid question Hisagi-." Yeah his breath was definitely shaky. A pause from both, and Kira gasped softly.

"No such thing as a stupid question." And if Hisagi was capable of a tone laced with secudtion, that would be it. Kira moaned again, and he could assume Hisagi was doing something different, trying to get him to co-operate or just get him off, he wasn't sure yet.

"...G-good,- it's _good._" Change of an answer was more like it then. He could imagine Kira's face, place every twitch of a muscle with each sound he was making. Memorization had never been hard for him, and he'd seen it enough. Kiss-swollen lips, bit into by his teeth trying to stifle the moans that were still slipping out. Cheeks flushed, eyes closed, or hooded enough to be close. Brows creased just the slightest bit. They were usually creased, from stress or annoyance, but this was a different look. One that fit into an expression of pleasure and if he wasn't allowed to see all of this he would just have to imagine it. He swallowed thickly, tongue pressing against the black cloth that was preventing him from asking Kira to unbind his hands.

"How good?" He swore he could feel the ghosting of Hisagi's lips over the shell of his ear as he continued to speak. A moan was the only answer he could hear from Kira again. Louder this time and his mental image only got clearer.

"How's it for you?" This time the words were directed at him. Kira's sounds only background music to a one-sided conversation that Hisagi was starting. He couldn't respond, this was just another form of teasing that he knew he really shouldn't enjoy. He grunted, strongly enough to make sure Hisagi really heard it. It wasn't as good as Kira was thinking it was, that was for damn sure.

"You know I would touch you if I could." The smooth tone of others voice was back, and he was sure he could feel that ghosting again. Hisagi's fingers against his shoulder, running down his arm, but there was never any true contact. It still pulled a shiver out of him, and he was unsure if it was the hot air, the tickle or Hisagi's voice that had caused it. He could tell the older man was aroused; his voice deepend and husky though he was starting to believe a good part of that was intentional.

"_We..._" He pulled another moan from Kira as if he could trigger them whenever he wished. "have been discussing income. How we plan to pay to restock the cabnet that you've been emptying. I'm sure you've taken a few minutes to look over the current achievements." Course he had, he needed to know them. Snuggling, making out, role reversal...pictures...piercings, tattoos..._voice_...That's what this was all about then. He grunted, Kira was touching him, it'd said no touching. The next grunt was closer to a growl when Hisagi remained silent for a few more moments.

"I'll assume that is a yes. It's interesting, to think that this god believes that it's possible. It must be, or that would just be unfair." A pause. "Have you ever thought that the achivements seemed really _vague?_" The last word was stressed, warm air brushing up the side of his earlobe yet again. "We were curious about how many chips something like this would get us. I'm not touching you, Kira is. Both of our voices are in play." Kira's more heavily than Hisagi's, whether either of them had intended on that or not. He could still hear the younger mans harsh breathing in front of him. "Do you think it's possible Abarai?"

All he could do was shake his head no, grunting harshly again in hopes that he might be let free. Fat chance of that, he already had a feeling but he might as well try it out. No luck though, just a soft chuckle from Hisagi. "Maybe I shouldn't be asking you. It's up to us after all." Maybe the achivement was vague. No touching could mean no touching his body at all, or no touching sensitive areas, or just not touching his cock. Guess they wanted to find out and he was the test subject. He resented having to do it to pay back the alcohol though, cause he'd sure as hell been contributing his fair share of chips to the pile. "Do you think Kira has it in him?"

He grunted _again, _it was all he could do to try and get a point across. Fuck if he thought something like this was possible. He wasn't some pussy virgin kid, it took a little more than a smooth voice to make him cum in his pants. Though he had to admit, if anyone could do it, it was Kira, maybe moreso because he had that imagery of him running through his mind on repeat but he always found pleasure in drawing those sounds from him.

"He's got quite the voice doesn't he?" And Hisagi was doing something again, pulling a few more sounds, a few _louder _sounds that seemed to melt in the air in front of him from Kira. _Yes_ he already knew that he had '_quite the voice' _and his eyebrows creased even if no one would be able to see the look. He wanted to touch Kira, kiss him or at least _see_ him! "_Abarai?_".

Bastard, shouldn't say it like he was expecting an answer! He couldn't deny that that tone was going to start getting to him as well, but he still didn't want it to be like this. He wanted Kira's mouth around his cock and Hisagi's hands in his hair or_ something_. He twisted his wrists, trying to see if the spell would give but no luck there either. He chanced a glance back in Hisagi's direction, the frown on his face only apparent in the way that his face was scrunched above the blindfold and then turned back. There wasn't much he could do, he knew that, but slowly he started to push his reiatsu out. It was harder under the spell, but not by much and he quickly started to flood both of his friends with raw, sharp heat.

When he closed his eyes to concentrate, he realized he really wasn't sure what he was hoping to accomplish with this. He could hear Kira's breathing hitch as the wave moved over the blond but he'd hardly known what'd hit him when he was gasping out all of a sudden as well. Hisagi had never released his power during something like this, where as he and Kira played with their reiatsu more often than not, but this had to be Hisagi's reiatsu. It almost confused the few senses he had left, feeling this much of it this closely. It was_ heavy_, suffocating in an entirely different way. Not cold, not hot, it felt like heated mercury settling over him, intoxicating him. It was clear that Hisagi had intended to surpress his, and in a way it had. He was losing control under this, reiatsu forced back into him as his eyes slid closed under the tight pressure. Hard to breathe, hard to sit still and hard to move and it held an undertone of Hisagi's scent that he never would have placed to anything otherwise.

It made his cock swell even more, and his next moan sounded distant, as if he'd been filling the last few dozen seconds with sounds and hadn't even noticed. He was snapping back now though, and he could feel Kira's reiatsu starting to push on him as well as he vaguely noted the blond gasping Hisagi's name. He must have been suffocating under the heat of both of theirs at once, and he musta been loving it. But it was hard to breathe, and Kira's energy was soothing and a lot lighter than Hisagi's. They almost fought each other, heavy heat and relieving cool meeting in the center, the center that happened to be _his_ body and he really did moan this time.

"You too Abarai?" Hisagi wasn't drawing it back. They were supposed to be equal in strength, and he was sure he _could_ shove Hisagi's energy out of the way but it was this weight that was making his body drowsy while only his mind stayed awake. He could almost feel his blood lifting to fill his cheeks with a flush, face getting hot with arousal just as quickly as the rest of him had. "I hadn't expected it-" His ability to grunt in response was compromized now, and upon speaking again Hisagi hit him with another flood, so fast that it would have knocked him to his knees had he been standing. His breathing hitched, and he almost choked on a moan that followed, the sound moving down into a low and needy groan. "If it brings a reaction like that, it can only be good for this." And the energy started to swirl around him, settling to hold him down, heavy still and firm in the air.

"Of course, if it's okay with you?" For a second he'd thought Hisagi was still talking to him, but asking him a question just to tease him was one thing, asking for confirmation was another. This pressure was all it took to calm him down, and to have a strong heat pulsing through his entire body. This time he wasn't sure if the ghosting sensations he felt were because Hisagi was causing them again or if he was just wishing for touch so badly that he was imagining it.

"It...It's fine." Kira no longer sounded hesitant, or nervous, but simply aroused. His voice had dropped, and the hesitation was only from need. He was working himself up thinking about them. He really was starting to imagine how good it would feel if they would just touch him, run a finger or a nail across his neck or his chest or down his hips...across his legs...up the underside of his cock, teasing around the swollen head, squeezing, trailing down...lower... "S-shuuhei..hah...move faster-"

Kira's legs shifted on him suddently, and he moaned. He knew the blond was bucking his hips up, he could hear Hisagi's hand moving on his skin, slick with something if he listened past both of their breathing.

He strained his ears for as long as he could stand, and then some. Hisagi had pulled his head back, though his reiatsu still hung heavy around him. It was easier to think this way, but it wasn't long after he started to regain some thought process that warm breath was back against his ear, smokey voice not falling far behind.

"Kira, I want you to close your eyes." He could imagine Kira watching him. If his eyes weren't closed they were hooded and deep, he knew the look that he must have been getting from the blond. He could still remember the feel of Kira's skin under his finger tips and a small twitch of muscle jerked through his arms, fingers twitching as well with desire to touch. A small whine pushed up from the back of his throat, a shameful sound but he could hardly help it when Hisagi purposefully blew another soft stream of heat against the shell of his ear.

When there was no response for several seconds he knew Kira was communicating through looks, no need to speak, give him even less of an idea of what was going on.

"Just close them." A hitch of breath; persuasion that seemed sucessful enough as Hisagi continued.

"Pretend it's him, that it's Renji's hand on your cock instead of it's his fingers trailing up, sliding up the bottom...putting pressure on you..._squeezing_ you."

"R-renji..."

Son of a bitch. His mouth may be incapable of releasing the sounds but that didn't mean his groans weren't going to vibrate up into his throat. His imagination was still turning, seeing everything that Hisagi's words were depicting behind closed lids.

"Keep going" This time it was a smaller murmer, one of encouragement and wasn't meant to torture _him_ but every little sound was doing just that. He could feel the bed shifting behind him in the slightest of ways, and he knew Hisagi couldn't resist keeping a hand off of himself as well which only increased his desire to squirm.

"Renji...inside me...I want you...a-a_h_"

By this point he would gladly have asked Hisagi to just shove it up and fuck him already, he might really have begged him, but he had no choice but to sit in silence as Kira begged _him_ instead. He couldn't move any of the parts he wanted to, it was no use to even try.

The ghosting sensations of Hisagi's arms got stronger, as he stroked Kira and himself simotaniously, seemingly quickining the pace. He could feel the older mans breath become harsher on the back of his neck and could imagine the flush filling his senpai's cheeks. It was a sight to see Hisagi coming undone, one he was pissed he was missing. Kira's thighs jerked against him once again, followed by a needy moan of his name. He must really be imagining him in Hisagi's place, and intentional or not, that was a large swell to his pride. Another one of those moans and he was groaning softly as well, loosing the only bit of restraint that he had on himself under the sounds echoing through the room.

"Tell him everything you want." There was a hesitation to Hisagi's voice that hadn't been there a moment ago, his breathing was hitching and becoming laboured once again as well.

"Yes, nh, Renji...Renji_ please._"

Another frustrated sound tried to move past the fabric of the gag as Kira's small pleas became more specific. He wanted to do something. He wanted to do _everything_ for him. There was nothing more convincing than Kira moaning out his name like that, and hell if he didn't want to give everything he had to him. His cock twitched again, bobbing in the air in front of him, starting to drip pre-cum that was dampening the sheets. His hips jerked, he squirmed, and that was when Hisagi started to flex his reiatsu against him.

It might not have been intentional, as the way it wavered was as shaky as Hisagi's breathing but it was hitting him in waves; a catch and release that had his head spinning. If he relaxed enough it almost felt as if something _was_ touching him, and his hips gave yet another jerk.

As doubtful as he had been however long ago it'd been that his friends had imobilized him, he could feel something starting to build up inside of him. Even if there was no touch, there were so many other factors pushing him. Hearing Hisagi's hand working over himself, feeling his body heat, his reiatsu. He flexed his whole body in an attempt to edge himself closer, urge his blood to flow faster even if his head was starting to spin under the pressure of the air.

And then of course there was Kira, still moaning and shifting and mumbling pleas that were quickly starting to become nothing more than desperate sounds as Hisagi's hand continued to move over him. Slowly he found his teeth clenching, his muscles aching and his eyes closing even if they didn't have to be. His arms ached, his jaw ached, and his cock ached to be touched. If it weren't for the delirum he was falling into, the throbbing pulse of blood trying to move into areas cut off may have started to become more than uncomfortable. But no, he had fallen into something, a state that was intoxicating him to the point where it took at least half a minute for him to notice Kira's reiatsu pulsing stronger as well, vibrating and shaking to cause the cool sensation of mentholated water to feel like teasing waves that broke before they could reach the shore.

It wasn't much longer until desperate pleas became harsh breaths, then, a held inhale strong enough to stop his heart and finally a shaken sob, ragged cries and shudders as the blond finally found his release. He could feel it running through the soft patch of his thighs that he had the pleasure of being in contact with, the tendons there flexing and relaxing in the harsh rhythmic pulse of muscle that he was craving more than anything else he'd ever wanted. The next sob that reached his ears was one of his own, as he continued to picture everything that was going on around him behind eyelids that were now clenched shut instead of simply closed. It was too hard to will himself to do what he knew he wanted, and it only became harder to edge himself closer when the blonds reiatsu started to pull back in as he caught his breath.

Renji was past keeping himself reserved by this point. He couldn't be bothered, and the only thing that stopped a true whine from pushing out of him was the feeling of the pressure on his thighs being increased, almost as if Kira was leaning forward. Then there was heat brushing against his cheek, brushing over his lips in another tease before his friend was speaking, voice almost unrecognizable in a post-orgasmic haze.

"Renji-" His name was uttered at half the speed it usually would have been, or maybe that was just his brain fucking up because he was losing it. There was a moment where he was sure Kira's lips passed over his own, just as sure as he'd been when he'd almost felt Hisagi's hand over his arm but there was no way to be sure, especially with his lips still parted as they were. He held still, laboured breathing the only thing causing him to shift, as if he hadn't heard or felt his friend at all. "smallYou're/small...gorgeous." Another, harsher puff of hot air brushed over his face and then Kira's breathing started up again. "I just..." Usually when the blond forgot to finish his sentences he'd wrack his mind trying to come up with something that fit. Usually it was because he was upset, or flustered, but never in awe. Just as he'd instinctively started up that process, it was cut very, ivery/i short. He didn't even get a chance to get a breath out, before the blond was hitting him with everything he had, and there was no longer a teasing feel to the energy that he'd just forced out.

Hisagi's low moan was lost behind him, lost as Kira started to purposefully curl and stretch his reiatsu out over him, cascading down his body and squeezing his cock well enough to pull another choked sob from him. "You don't know how good that sounds...how good you look like this." It was hard not to curse up a storm wild enough to fight the swell of energy in the back of his mind as his other friend took his turn to speak. It was even harder not to make a noise of protest, and he had to bite down into the fabric covering his mouth to stop himself. "Flushed and-" and he swore he felt slim fingers grazing over his leaking cock, the feeling enough to make it jerk again. "swollen." He groaned, impatience over riding even the strongest pulses of Hisagi's reiatsu still squeezing him from behind.

"I want to taste you, Renji." Just when he'd thought the pressure couldn't get stronger. Cold reiatsu nearly seperated itself from hot and then was all focused around his dick, suqeezing and working the air around him tight enough for him to really ifeel/i something, for the first time since this game had started. "Cum for me...please." He'd heard the dip of Kira's tone, switched back into the same begging octave as it had been a few minutes ago, except this time he didn't give a damn. He was so close, he tried to buck up, to drive his hips into something, but the blonds legs still prevented any movement. All he could do was wait, agonizing seconds that seemed to take months as Kira edged him closer and closer, whispering another round of pleas and requests until he just couldn't hold onto himself.

Time almost stopped as he rocked along the edges of release, and when he finally fell, his jaw relaxed, his mouth fell as slack as it could, and there was no sound. No groans, growls, gasps or shudders. His breathing seemed to stop, what use was breathing when your body was on fire? Every nerve shuddered, forcing his body to shake with each pulse of his cock but still there was no sound. Only when the first few spurts of cum had found the soft skin of Kira's stomach did his mind come back. Accompanying it was the sound that had been missing, and he vaguely registered hot spurts of cum coating parts of his back as Hisagi crumbled along with him.

It was hard to tell if he'd blanked out, or if his vision had gone fuzzy, but it took what felt like a long while before he was coherent enough to remember what was going on again. He sat there breathing heavily for minutes, listening to Hisagi doing the same and straining to hear something besides silence from the man he knew was still sitting right in front of him.

The bindings on his arms were the first to go, releasing in one quick flick of Kira's wrist. At first he went to move them, and then hesitated and kept them stuck behind his back just because of how much they ached. Slowly, he got them down to his side, and then up in front of him, and he managed to palm over his friends shoulder, up his neck and then across his cheek to thumb across his lip before dropping his hands back to the sheets by his sides. Shaky hands were then on the back of his head, undoing the blindfold and then the gag, and he coughed once just to find his voice, eyes blinking open slowly even though the room was dim.

There was nothing he could say to them. He was pissed, and happy at the same time. He wanted to smack their heads together and kiss them both at the same time, at the same time. But nothing happened, because he was dazed and stiff and basking in one of the best afterglows he'd had in awhile. It was Hisagi's arm that wrapped around his shoulder from behind, shoving him down to lay on the bed with his head near the pillows. Only then did he grunt, and think about opening his mouth. "You-" Except then Kira's lips were on his, slow and hungry and he relaxed once again as Hisagi settled in against his back.

"We'll clean up after." Kira mumbled, breaking the kiss with a small bite to his bottom lip. "Mn..." His other friend shifted, kicking everything off of the bed and taking a moment wipe Renji's back with the end of an unused pillow. One which was quickly tossed down onto the floor along with the rest of the dirtied objects. Hisagi was worn, but pressed his lips to Renji's he was rolling over, onto his back and shuffling to get under the thin sheet. Kira took his time, placing a few more gentle kisses to his face, jaw and neck but it wasn't long until he was wiping himself on the edge of the sheet that hung off the bed and then settled down against Renji, who was nearly almost asleep already.

"Payback for...that'll..." come some other time. For now, all he could think of was the blond curled in his arms, his other friend resting beside him, and sleep.

* * *

Hope you all liked it :D! Please review and leave me some feedback~ I haven't written anything in forever ^^


End file.
